


Black Cloud

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jongin, Broken Kairis, Face-Fucking, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Rimming, Top Sehun, side KrisHo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: It's Halloween, and Jongin is determined to get over his ex by getting laid.





	

The dark grey clouds broke over the campus library, drops of rain immediately beginning to fall to the ground. Cobble-stoned walkways darkened under the weight of the rain, and the autumn leaves transformed from crunchy and bright to dim and soggy.

“You're coming to the Halloween party, right?” Chanyeol asked, glancing up from his phone for a minute. When he didn't receive a response, he tapped Jongin's knee with his foot. “Hello, earth to space cadet.”

Jongin blinked his attention away from the window, “Oh, what?” he asked, disoriented from being lost in the rain outside. “You mean the one Baekhyun is having?”

“Duh,” Chanyeol stared at him with a droll expression.

A faint smile slipped to his lips, a little embarrassed at always spacing out. “I guess so. I think he'd kind of kill me if I turned him down again,” he admitted. Jongin had already blown off the last two parties Baekhyun had thrown, one a birthday party for a quiet boy named Yixing and the other for no reason at all.

Chanyeol snorted softly. “Definitely. What are you going as, then? You know you have to come in costume.”

Jongin wrinkled his nose lightly, considering. “I don't know yet. There's still a couple of days, right? What are you doing?”

“Zombie pirate. Jongdae is going as my swashbuckling rival...still alive,” he let out a little laugh.

“That's either going to be kind of cool or really lame. Knowing you, probably lame,” he teased before standing from the table. “Catch you later, I have to run for my study group.”

-

Luhan cocked a brow slightly as he gauged Jongin's reflection in the mirror. “Hm, I think you need to go for something a little hotter.”

Jongin's brow crinkled as he glanced toward his friend. “What? Why?”

“Dude, seriously? You're hot, you deserve better than a lame superhero costume. Maybe if you were at least wearing tights,” he tutted.

“It's Halloween. I'm not trying to be hot. And the Joker isn't a superhero, you twat,” he argued, but he wasn't all that attached to the costume anyway. Luhan had dragged him along to the costume store that had popped up in town a few weeks ago, and Jongin had agreed mostly because he needed the distraction.

“You're such a sweet little nerd. We have to get going soon, though, my cousin is transferring in and I said I'd pick him up,” he said, assessing his own Jack Skellington costume for a moment before deciding with a quick, “this'll do.”

“Who's your cousin?” Jongin asked, slipping into the dressing room next to Luhan to change out of the costume and back into his regular clothes.

“I don't think you two have met. His name's Sehun; he's a real doll...once you get past his bitchy attitude.”

“I see it runs in the family.”

-

A cold wind swept over him, and Jongin shivered softly in the chill. Crossing his arms over his chest, he regretted that he hadn't put on a warmer coat that morning, but as he stepped into the coffee shop he was greeted to a cascade of warmth. Though he hadn't particularly planned on a caffeine fix, he needed to have some reprieve from the chill wind halfway between his literature class and his dorm.

After ordering his apple cider (deciding it was too late for caffeine after all), he scanned the tables quickly, stomach dropping a little at the sheer number of people crowded into the cafe. There were those who were chatting loudly in groups, their raucous laughter grating to him. Others studied desperately, bleary eyes fixated on screens and notes before them. His name being called, he stepped to take the cup with a small smile.

“Jongin?” came a sudden voice behind him.

A frown crossed his face, knowing the sound of that deep timbre. He turned slightly, and was affronted with the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Yifan and he had been together over a year, until a few months back when Yifan began acting a bit strangely and ended up calling it off. He was the reason that Jongin had avoided going to most of the events his friends had thrown, and a main reason he had begun withdrawing into himself more. “Oh, Yifan. Hi,” he said, voice coming out softer than he would have wanted it to.

“Um...” Yifan cleared his throat, looking almost as awkward as Jongin felt. “Want to...sit down for a second?” he asked, indicating a couple of seats at the bar.

“I...guess so,” he finally said, though he didn't know why the other would even want to speak. They clearly hadn't ended on the best of terms, even if there hadn't been a blow-up, it had left Jongin hurt and confused. And he couldn't exactly see why Yifan would want to start talking to him again. He followed along after Yifan, sliding onto the stool. His gaze remained trained down to his hands where they cradled the hot cup. “So...how are you?”

Yifan cleared his throat again, a signal that he was a bit nervous. “I'm okay. And you?”

“I'm fine.”

“This is...awkward. I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to check in? Or something...I don't know,” Yifan scratched the back of his neck.

Jongin finally allowed himself to glance over toward his ex. The warm lights of the cafe lit up his sharp cheekbones and angular features with shadows. “It's okay, I guess. It's been a while. Are you going to Baekhyun's for Halloween?” he finally asked, attempting at some common ground.

“Yeah, I think so. Junmyeon wanted to go,” Yifan shrugged a little, “Are you? I didn't see you at Yixing's birthday.”

The name still stung. Just a few weeks after their breakup, Yifan had started dating a TA from one of Jongin's classes. Which made things awkward both socially and in that particular class, but he was thankful that the semester had been over just a few weeks after that. “I had things to do, I still got him a card and everything.” he said, fiddling with a string on his sweater-sleeve. “Um, I really need to get going, but I'll...see you around. At the party, I guess.” He didn't give the other a chance to respond, simply got up from the stool and walked out of coffee shop as quickly as he could without seeming like he was running away.

-

“Come on, man, it's time to move on,” Chanyeol announced, flopping down on his bed. “Yifan is a dick, he wasn't worth wasting all that time on anyway.”

Jongin cocked a brow slightly, looking up from the book he was reading for class. “He is a dick. But it was still worth it at the time,” he argued, placing the book down on his pillow.

“Whatever. The party tomorrow night? You need to get laid.”

They'd had this conversation before. Chanyeol and he had been roommates since they were freshmen, but when they connected as well as they had they'd just continued to request each other as roommates. And while they were compatible, they were also very different from each other. One of those main differences was their approach to relationships. Chanyeol fully believed in dating around during college, casually hooking up and going out with whoever caught his attention. Jongin was more committed; while he didn't have anything in particular against casual dating, he tended to fall hard. “I don't think so.”

“How long has it been since you two split?”

“Around five months...” he answered, not sure what that was going to add to the argument.

Chanyeol finally sat up, swinging his long legs off the bed and turning to face Jongin. “Five months. And you haven't been on a single date. Meanwhile Yifan started dating a guy you were becoming friends with,” he pointed out.

While Jongin knew the details of his own relationship and the sad decline of his social life, having it just spit at him by his roommate caused a hard pit to settle in his stomach. “Ugh, fine, I know,” he agreed after a moment, leaning back to let his head thud against the wall. “It's just...there's no one I'm interested in. It's too hard to start dating.”

“Dude...come on. You're twenty years old, don't make it sound like you're some geezer. I never said shit about dating. I said you need to move on and fuck someone,” he shrugged.

“I still don't know.”

Chanyeol suddenly stood, walking over and lightly flicking Jongin on the forehead. “Jongin, I didn't want to say anything, but if I have to hear you jack off one more time I'm going to cut off your dick.”

Jongin gaped at his roommate, a heat rising up to his face that he knew would tinge his cheeks pink. “Oh my god,” he mumbled. Although by nature he was rather quiet and could be somewhat shy, that usually lessened around his friends. However, something so unexpected brought his timidity rising to the surface again.

There was a deep laugh from Chanyeol. “Hey, it's cool. I get it, but you clearly need to release some frustration. I’ll give you the room for the night. Because if you don't get laid on Halloween, one or both of us is going to go insane.”

-

Jongin tended to arrive to most events early, mostly so he could properly justify leaving early as well. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hanging out with his friends, of course, but he needed his time to recharge when he was around people who had too much alcohol. But he'd agreed to show up with Chanyeol and Jongdae, unfortunately they both took much longer than he thought was entirely necessary.

“So...wait, what are you again, Jongin? Are you a vampire?” Jongdae asked with a frown as he squirted an extra bit of fake blood onto his cheek.

“Erik, Phantom of the Opera,” Jongin answered from where he lay on the bed, watching them finish their costumes in the full-length mirror.

“Right. Classic lit nerd,” Jongdae snickered.

Jongin rolled his eyes a bit, but he knew that the other didn't mean anything by it. He and Chanyeol got along so well because they both constantly joked around.

By the time they managed to get to Baekhyun's (who lived with his frequently absent older brother), the house was already filled with people. They stuck close to one another as they made their way into finding Baekhyun, finally spying him in the kitchen. He was costumed with hair attached to his face and hands, an oversized coat hiding his rather lanky frame. Presumably a werewolf, but sometimes Jongin couldn't be sure.

“Hey, nerds,” Baekhyun greeted with his usual grin. “Turn around, let me see your costumes.”

Chanyeol and Jongdae immediately launched into a sort of semi-act that they'd likely rehearsed, involving Jongdae yelling that he was going to get all of Chanyeol's treasure and Chanyeol moaning loudly about brains. When they finished, Baekhyun snorted. “You two are idiots, but I applaud the efforts,” he said. “Jongin, I'm just happy you actually showed up.”

Jongin smiled sheepishly, mumbling a soft apology that likely wasn't even heard.

Suddenly, Luhan burst into the kitchen as well, dragging someone behind him. “Happy Halloween, bitches,” he said cheerfully, pulling the other person to stand beside him. “And this is Sehun, my baby cousin. Be nice to him.”

Jongin's gaze drifted from Luhan (in a prince outfit, complete with crown, apparently having nixed the Jack Skellington outfit ), to the boy beside him. He was taller than Luhan, and his expression was droll. As Jongin looked at him he felt his mouth go dry, taken aback by his handsome, though delicate, features. His shoulders were broad, and little was left to the imagination as he stood in the kitchen dressed in a black tank top and tight black jeans.

Chanyeol suddenly nudged him harshly in the side. “And this is Jongin, he's not usually quite this mute.”

He realized that they'd all already introduced themselves in the time it took him to stare at the other. “Oh...sorry,” he said, “Yeah, I'm Jongin.” It was lame, and he immediately felt dumb.

“I guess you all already know I'm Sehun, then,” he said simply before he turned to walk back out of the room.

Jongin couldn't resist letting his gaze wander a bit to long legs and a perky ass. It wasn't very often that he found himself so taken with only someone's looks, and he wondered briefly if he really did need to get laid as badly as Chanyeol claimed.

“...I think your cousin just destroyed Jongin and he didn't even know it,” Baekhyun laughed.

A quick wave of embarrassment flooded him, and Jongin cleared his throat. “Shut up, it's not that,” he grumbled, even though it was sort of true.

He received a skeptical glance from Chanyeol, but he seemed to not want to press the issue too much and just went to find a drink.

Jongin excused himself and slipped away to go find something else to do rather than feel foolish in front of his friends over nothing, and found himself in the living room. People were dancing, or at least what they might classify as dancing even though it looked more like drunken flailing with some music playing, but even more were just standing around. In one of the corners, there was a group encircled that was laughing hysterically, but he only had to hear the phrase “bobbing for dildos” to quickly walk away from that.

As he was pondering if he should just leave, he caught sight of Sehun standing against one of the walls, a drink in hand as he spoke to someone Jongin couldn't see very well. His gaze raked over the other, taking in his long limbs and the way his lips curled just slightly in amusement as he listened to the other person speak.

He sighed softly, unsure why he couldn't seem to control his gaze when the other was around. He wasn't a lecher or anything of the sort, he could almost always keep his eyes from wandering inappropriately even in some of the strangest circumstances. But something about Sehun drew him in, that drew him like a magnet. Of course, he recognized that it easily could have just been hormones.

-

A while later, Jongin found himself sitting on the balcony of one of the upstairs bedrooms. Thankfully it hadn't been occupied when he'd walked in, and he allowed himself to quietly watch the night sky before him. His half-mask was pulled off and was laying beside him along with the top-hat, and he was thankful that he hadn't allowed himself to get talked into doing something elaborate like Chanyeol tried to coerce him into.

The Halloween air was crisp, and he could feel goosebumps under his black silk sleeves, but he didn't want to bother going back inside. Suddenly, there was a click behind him, and Jongin's spine straightened reflexively as he turned to glance at who it was.

Sehun stepped out onto the balcony, his gaze falling onto Jongin as though he hadn't quite seen him. “Oh, hey. Sorry, am I bothering you?” he asked, though he didn't seem all that remorseful given that just a second later he slid down to sit on the cold concrete, his legs sliding between the bars of the gate to dangle high in the air.

Jongin shook his head. “No, you're fine. I was just taking a break from the mayhem,” he said, offering a small smile.

“You aren't much in a party mood? Or just don't like parties?” he asked, though his tone was simply curious.

“Neither...and both, I guess,” he shrugged, but he knew that wasn't much of an answer. Sehun didn't know anything about him – aside from what Luhan may have said – so he might not get what he meant at all. “I guess it's like...being around all these drunk people always makes me feel kind of out of place, you know?”

“Not a drinker?”

“No. I don't like the taste,” he admitted with a soft laugh. “I don't care what other people do,” he rushed to say, not wanting him to take it the wrong way, “but I don't really like it for myself.”

Sehun nodded slowly. “Got it. Actually, I never drink in these situations either. I don't like losing control, and if they get you drunk...who knows?”

Jongin lifted a brow slightly, intrigued. “Good point. Weren't you drinking earlier, though?”

“Apple juice,” Sehun finally allowed a smile to peek out. His smile was beautiful, and Jongin felt an incessant need to tell him. But before he could – thankfully – Sehun spoke again. “So then what is it about tonight you aren't feeling? Not a Halloween fan?”

Though he'd almost forgotten that he'd admitted to not being in the mood for a party, he was pleasantly surprised by how attentive Sehun could be. “No, I like Halloween just fine. But, uh, there's someone here who I just kind of don't want to see. By the way, where's your costume?”

“Can't you tell?” Sehun asked, seeming feign-offended. “I'm a cat.”

Jongin blinked. “A cat?” he narrowed his gaze, studying Sehun for a moment. “I don't think black clothes alone make you qualified to be a cat.”

Sehun allowed another slight smile to cross his face. “Come here,” he said suddenly, reaching out an arm to cup Jongin's face, bringing it closer.

Heat crept to his cheeks. “What are you doing?” he asked, voice nearly a whisper.

“Look at me,” Sehun ordered, his other hand raised to point at his cheek. “What do you see?”

Though Jongin knew that he was still blushing furiously, he narrowed his eyes slightly to observe what Sehun seemed to be pointing at, unable to actually look away much since Sehun's hand still rested on his face. But then, after staring for a moment, the clouds moved away from the moon, and light cascaded down onto them. There were faint silver marks lined upon Sehun's pale cheeks, and realization dawned. “Those are the most invisible cat whiskers ever,” he finally stated.

Sehun snorted quietly, and all at once he let go of Jongin. “Well, if you've ever really looked at a cat, a lot of their whiskers are white,” he pointed out. “Clearly I'm a black and white cat,” he glanced toward his exposed arm, “So my whiskers had to be white.”

Jongin missed the feeling of Sehun's hand upon his face as soon as it was gone. “I kind of get the feeling you're bullshitting me,” he finally said, though his tone was amused.

There was a laugh from the other, “I like when someone can tell I'm full of shit. Don't get me wrong, that's actually true – I have three cats – but Luhan only told me we were coming to this party like two minutes before we left, so I kind of had to just throw something together.”

“Sounds about like Luhan,” he agreed. “Are you two close?”

Sehun shrugged, turning a little to look out at the sky. “Sort of. We used to be really close, but then I moved away. I guess me transferring here might make us closer again,” he said. “I think he told me about you.”

His eyes widened slightly. When Luhan spoke, sometimes way too much came spilling out. “What did he say?”

“Not that much, don't worry. You're the brainy, sensitive one. He should have told me that you were the one with the pretty, pouty lips,” he said, a playful twinkle in his eye as he turned to look back at Jongin.

Jongin cleared his throat. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe. But only if you want me to. Otherwise we can pretend that I didn't say that,” Sehun shrugged a shoulder easily.

He blinked, a little taken aback with the other's brazenness. “You're...funny.”

“Hey, I have an idea. Come on, it's Halloween, and I think both of us are kind of over this party; let's go play some tricks on people,” he suggested, not seeming put off in the slightest with Jongin's brush-off.

Jongin smiled a little and agreed, sliding up from the cold balcony.

-

Sehun had the first trick idea, and that was to toss plastic spiders at drunk people. It was juvenile, but it was classic, and Baekhyun had left some decorations in one of the closets. Sehun began by slipping a few into some drinks while their owners weren't looking, only for them to balk at the sudden appearance of spiders. He moved onto setting them near where people were sitting and on counters so they would be concerned with the possibility of spiders having crawled on them. Jongin eventually joined in and dropped a few down on people from the second floor, choking back a laugh as they tried to figure out why spiders were everywhere. It wouldn't have worked or been very amusing had the guests not been as drunk as they were.

For the next hour, they managed to hide behind doors and jump out at people, they grabbed a few people around the waist, added pickle juice to margarita mix, and squirted ketchup over their hands and pressed hand-prints along the walls. Jongin was sure that Baekhyun was going to be at least a little annoyed with them for the last one, but he didn't care that much. Normally he was too serious to pull pranks like that, but Sehun was convincing and he found himself laughing more than he had in a long while.

“Come on, I have one last idea,” Sehun said suddenly, reaching out to pull Jongin away from the latest scene of ketchup crime, “It's late enough there are bound to be a couple of people hooking up, right?”

Jongin frowned slightly, “Probably,” he agreed, though he didn't know exactly where Sehun was headed with that idea.

“Let's go hide under one of the beds and wait for a couple to start...getting busy. Then we can like grab their toes or whatever, come on.” Sehun pulled Jongin into one of the empty bedrooms (which only took a couple of tries), and they got lucky that the bed was lofted high enough for them to not be squished.

“This is ridiculous,” Jongin said, but he couldn't resist a soft laugh as he crawled under the bed with Sehun. “You know I don't think I've ever done this kind of thing, it's so dumb.”

Though he couldn't see Sehun in the darkness, he could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke, “Good. We all need to do something a little dumb once in a while.”

Yifan had always been serious, always giving Jongin a sour look when he was feeling more playful than usual. And he'd forgotten how it could be fun to just be young for a little while. They didn't have to wait long before there was a couple stumbling into the bedroom, there was a sliver of light that fell on their faces as the two slipped inside, their movements clumsy as they made their way to the bed. The sound of kissing could be heard above them, moaning and wet. Jongin suppressed a grimace, and he felt Sehun shift, reaching up to the bed.

“Are you playing footsie with me?” came a voice, a little slurred and confused.

Jongin frowned, knowing that he knew that voice, but couldn't place it.

The other person didn't seem to answer, and the kissing noises resumed above them along with a shuffling of clothes. When a sock fell down right near Jongin's face, he didn't hesitate in throwing it right back onto the bed, though they didn't seem to notice.

It was only when there was a groan of, “Yifan,” that Jongin realized who was above them.

“Oh my god,” he hissed out, unable to stop himself. A hand reached out to his arm, seeming to remind him to be quiet. But there was a roaring in his ears, and he couldn't think properly, only knew that he had to get away.

There was a pause from the couple on the bed. “Did you hear that?” came the voice that Jongin could now identify as Junmyeon. “Is someone else in here?”

“You're paranoid,” Yifan insisted, and there was the sound of a kiss that Jongin knew was being pressed to Junmyeon's forehead, something he always did when he wanted someone to calm down.

Jongin reached out for Sehun, tugging his arm a bit as though to coerce him into leaving with him. He wished he could see the other's face, but he didn't have time to worry about it before he couldn't stand hearing anything more. He rolled out from the bed, quickly standing up.

“What the fuck?” Yifan suddenly demanded, a hand reaching out to turn on the light. “Jongin? What the fuck are you doing?”

Jongin froze, his stomach sinking. Sehun was standing as well, looking a bit confused at the situation before him. The couple on the bed were half-naked, and Junmyeon looked mortified. Yifan looked angry. “Um...nothing?” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Why were you under the bed?” Yifan asked, taking on a tone that usually indicated he was completely serious.

Jongin knew that tone too well. “Well, uh...” he trailed, glancing away for a moment as though there would be an answer written on the floor.

“Just having a good time, man, what's the problem?” Sehun suddenly spoke, hand sliding into his pockets like it was the most casual conversation of his life.

Yifan finally seemed to realize that Sehun was there, and his frown deepened. “Who are you?”

“Sehun, nice to meetcha” he offered a nod, still seeming thoroughly unimpressed with the whole ordeal.

Jongin cleared his throat to hide a laugh that wanted to bubble up. “Sorry for interrupting you two, we were just leaving,” he finally uttered, a hand reaching out toward Sehun's to pull him along out the door. He didn't bother to look back at either of the two on the bed, didn't want to see the look of anger on Yifan's face that he knew would be there, or the confused worry on Junmyeon's.

“Are you okay? Who was that?” Sehun asked once they were down the hall.

Jongin sighed softly. “Want to go to my dorm and watch a movie?” he asked instead, ignoring the question for the moment.

“Sure,” Sehun agreed easily, not even questioning why Jongin didn't respond to his inquiry.

-

The air carried a hint of frost in it as they walked back toward Jongin's dorm. “So...that guy was my ex,” Jongin finally said as they were halfway there.

“I'm guessing you mean the one with the angry eyebrows and not the little one, right?” Sehun asked, glancing over at him.

The descriptions brought a small smile to his lips. “Yeah. Eyebrows is Yifan. The little one is Junmyeon, just for reference,” he offered before shrugging a little. “Basically...a little while ago he broke up with me. And then started dating Junmyeon barely a couple of weeks later. So I couldn't just...listen to that.”

“Got it. Is he the one you didn't want to see at the party?”

“...Oh, right. You know, you're full of surprises,” Jongin laughed quietly.

“And you barely even know me, imagine what I'm capable of when you do,” Sehun tutted quietly. “So then...is it painful if I ask if he dumped you for the little guy, then?”

Jongin hummed. “I don't know if he did or not. Would it make that much of a difference?” he asked, though it was rhetorical. “I've been trying to figure that one out myself, but it's not worth knowing.”

When they got to the dorm, Jongin lead Sehun through the hallways and they spoke about Sehun's transition. He would be living with Luhan in an off-campus apartment (mostly so he could keep his cats), and he still hadn't declared a major or anything, and he didn't seem in much of a hurry to. As he opened the door and they stepped in, he realized that the whole situation with Yifan didn't seem quite as painful as it had just a day or so before.

Immediately he slipped off the mask and hat, setting them on his desk. “What do you want to watch?” he asked, taking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt a couple of notches to get more comfortable.

Sehun watched him with an unnameable gaze. “Whatever you're interested in tonight,” he said softly.

Jongin offered a small smile, and crawled to sit down on his bed, crossing his legs and pulling up his laptop. “Are you always this sweet or am I getting special treatment?” he asked playfully, scanning through his Netflix account to see what looked interesting enough to watch for the night.  
Sehun saddled up beside him, their thighs touching on the bed. “I guess you'll have to get to know me better to see,” he said.

The touch sent sparks of electricity shivering down his spine, and he felt all at once like a teenager again. Excited by every little brush, heart pounding from simple words. He knew that earlier at Baekhyun's that they'd touched and had probably been closer than they currently were, but there was something so different about being in a crowded house of people and when they were alone. He cleared his throat quietly, clicking on a cheesy horror movie. "This seems appropriate," he said, though his voice was a bit softer than he expected it to be. 

"I love this movie," Sehun laughed quietly, "it's so bad that it's almost great." 

Jongin smiled a little, and they watched his laptop quietly for a few minutes. The sounds of the movie filled the small room, but he could hardly concentrate with being able to smell Sehun's cologne right next to him. "You smell nice..." he muttered, almost before his mind could catch up to the words that slipped out. 

Beside him there was another soft laugh. "Thank you. There's nothing I like more than a weird compliment," he bumped Jongin's shoulder playfully. 

"It wasn't a weird compliment. It's just a statement," he defended indignantly, keeping his gaze focused on the screen instead of letting it slip toward the other. 

There was a quiet hum of consideration, and then another silence stretched between them. By the time the main character was making out with the guy who was definitely the killer, Jongin had even relaxed. At least until Sehun's gaze suddenly fell on him. "Jongin..." 

He turned to look at Sehun, and was momentarily startled at how close the others face was to his own. "Yeah?" he asked, voice hardly above a whisper. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

There was a beat of silence, both from them and from the movie playing from his computer. No one actually asked that question anymore, so it seemed, but instead of being strange Jongin was lured by the sweetness. Instead of answering, however, he leaned in. 

Softly, his lips brushed against the side of Sehun's mouth, gentle and still a little uncertain. But a hand came to rest upon his cheek, softly guiding him, and Jongin allowed himself to be pulled into kissing the other properly. His lips were soft and tender, and there was no insistence or harshness to them that he'd come to expect. With Yifan, the kisses were always rushed and harsh, there was never but a moment before his tongue would find its way into exploring Jongin’s mouth. But Sehun didn’t seem to mind the slow motions, and his hand remained on Jongin’s cheek as they drew each other into soft kisses.

Their kiss was suddenly broken when there was a loud scream that exploded into the room, and they jumped away from each other. Quickly, however, they both realized that it was the movie and Jongin descended into a fit of laughter. “Well that was a surprise,” he finally uttered, reaching to press pause on the nearly forgotten movie.

Sehun was trying to reign in his laughter as well. “I was so sure that we were both about to be killed or something, holy shit,” he grumbled, but amusement still danced in his voice.

“It would have been a good night for it. Not getting killed, because that would obviously suck, but you know what I mean.” Truthfully, Jongin didn’t know what he meant either. Only that his palms were still sweating and his heart was still pounding in his chest, which seemed to have nothing to do with the sudden scare. “Sehun...can I tell you something?”

A brow raised, seemingly surprised by Jongin’s sudden change in tone, “Yeah, of course.”

There was a pause, one in which Jongin let words tumble over his mind, none of them sounding right and all sounding too needy. “I haven’t...been with anyone else in a really long time,” he finally said, voice returning to near a whisper, half-hoping that the other wouldn’t hear him.

“I understand that. How long has it been?” he asked, though he didn’t seem deterred by the words, his body still partially against Jongin’s.

“Yifan broke up with me about five months ago...and he and I were together for over a year.” Although he knew that it was a bit of a faux pas to discuss exes with someone he had just been kissing, he felt like it was something that needed to be out there. Sehun hadn’t gone running when Jongin had mentioned Yifan earlier, and he wasn’t the type to just let things come out later.

Sehun let out a quiet sound, almost of consideration. “If you aren’t ready for...well, anything, I understand,” he finally spoke, a hand going to rest on Jongin’s knee, the warm touch reassuring.

He couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his expression at the words. Although Sehun was a bit brash, and a touch mischievous, Jongin appreciated that he was able to witness a couple of moments of softness behind his dry expressions. “Thank you. But I’m also trying to say…” he paused, clearing his throat, a little uncomfortably, “would you be with me tonight?”

There was another pause, one in which Jongin could feel the blood rushing in his ears and waited with bated breath. After what felt like too long, Sehun finally shifted slightly. “Are you sure?” he asked, his hand moving to tilt Jongin’s chin toward him. “Of course I would, but only as long as you aren’t doing this just to get back at your ex,” he added softly, watching him closely.

Jongin shook his head. “No, this has nothing to do with him,” he assured Sehun. Maybe at the beginning of the night he’d been wanting to go along with Chanyeol’s plan and had wanted to just agree to get Yifan out of his system, but as soon as he’d seen Sehun it hadn’t mattered.

At the words, Sehun leaned forward and captured Jongin’s lips in another kiss, this one less hesitant than before. He drew him into breathless kisses, ones that made Jongin’s head swim with desire and yearning to taste more of the other. His tongue snaked out and swiped against the crease of Sehun’s lips, and he could feel a faint smirk appear on his lips before they parted for him. Quietly he groaned as their tongues brushed together, and Jongin’s hand found itself to Sehun’s waist.

They made out for a few minutes longer, with kisses getting more desperate and soft noises spilling into each others’ mouths at each touch and grope. Jongin was the first to pull away, taking in a shuddering breath that he’d desperately needed. With a glance at the laptop still sitting on the bed, he closed it and slipped it onto the nightstand before his fingers reached for the top button of his shirt.

Sehun’s eyes remained fixated on him as he slowly undid each button, revealing just a hint of skin with each movement. It didn’t take long before the shirt was hanging open, and Sehun didn’t hesitate to reach forward and push the silky material off of his shoulders. Jongin’s skin burned with the other’s cool touch, and he arched into the caress as it skimmed over the muscles in his stomach.

It didn’t take long after that for them to both strip off their remaining clothes, Jongin feeling too impatient to let Sehun take his time and too needy to wait any longer than he needed to. Sehun pressed another few kisses to Jongin’s lips and collarbones before urging him to lay on the bed, whispering a soft, “Let me take care of you.”

Jongin did as he was bit, resting on the bed with his ass in the air. He felt the bed dip behind him as Sehun joined him on the bed, and soon there was a hand caressing over his hip. Gooseflesh prickled where the other touched, a fire burning its way into his stomach, and he arched his back slightly, leaning into the caresses. Kisses were pressed against his spine, soft and hot as they trailed downward, and Jongin’s heart began to speed up with the anticipation.

Fingers roamed over his supple ass, touches light and teasing as they groped. Suddenly, a tongue swept over his skin, and Jongin shivered from the unexpected sensation, though a soft whimper escaped his mouth. Sehun let out a quiet chuckle from behind him, hot breath fanning over his ass before his hands moved to spread the cheeks of his ass apart. His tongue brushed over Jongin’s entrance, and there was a startled sound of pleasure that emitted from his throat. “Sehun…” he whined, though he couldn’t have said exactly what he was whining for. If he wanted more or if he wanted Sehun to just stop teasing.

“Shh,” came the response, not seeming all that bothered by Jongin’s impatience. Instead, his fingers spread him wider and his tongue began to lap at his entrance.

Jongin’s fingers clenched at the pillows beneath him, back arching into the feeling of Sehun licking inside of him. Soft curses slipped from his lips as the other explored inside of him, tongue thrusting in and out of him in a way that sent delicious shivers cascading down his spine. When a finger breached him along with the tongue, his arms went weak and he allowed his face to simply drop to the pillow, a quiet string of muffled sounds leaving him.

Two fingers later, and his cock was leaking precum onto his belly and the sheets below, and he was rocking into Sehun’s ministrations desperately.

All too soon, however, Sehun pulled away, and Jongin let out a soft complaint at the sudden emptiness. The other let out a quiet snort, and he rested a hand on Jongin’s back in a way that reassured him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Jongin looked over his shoulder, watching as Sehun grabbed for his wallet to retrieve the condom. Wordlessly, he reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a small bottle of lube that had been primarily used for his own fingers in the past months, and flipped himself over so that he was lying on his back.

Sehun rolled the condom onto his length in one swift movement before he reached for the bottle that Jongin offered. Squirting some of the cool liquid onto his fingers, he brushed it along his cock, a soft sigh leaving his lips at the contact.

Reaching for Sehun, he pulled him up to press a kiss to his mouth, his legs wrapping around his hips in anticipation. Sehun licked into Jongin’s mouth, kissing him deeply as he aligned himself with his entrance. Slowly, he began to push inside, and Jongin’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden feeling of being split open on his cock. He didn’t pause until every inch of him was seated fully inside of Jongin, and began to press kisses against his collarbone. “Relax, baby, just breathe,” he reminded him softly, a hand coming to brush the hair out of Jongin’s eyes.

Taking a shuddering breath, he felt himself beginning to adjust to the sensation of being so filled. It had been so long, and he couldn’t remember it being so painful and so good all at once. But his impatience got the best of him, and it only took a few more kisses before he began to pull Sehun closer, urging him into motion.

He did so slowly, beginning a deep rhythm that sent sparks shooting up Jongin’s spine. Groaning, Jongin’s hands roamed to Sehun’s back, feeling the taut muscles and the beginning traces of sweat along his skin. At a sudden sharp thrust, Jongin’s fingernails dug in, earning a loud moan from Sehun.

“Oh? You like a little pain?” Jongin let out a breathy joke, letting his nails trail down Sehun’s back, leaving marks he knew would be red later.

Sehun only mumbled an incoherent string of curses, and he began to thrust harder inside of Jongin. His forehead came to rest in the crook of his neck, breath hot as it fanned over his collarbones. Jongin arched into the movements, meeting the other’s thrusts with his own desperation. It had been too long, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long with the way that Sehun kept brushing past his prostate with every thrust, with the way he moaned Jongin’s name in ecstasy.

Jongin reached between their bodies, fingers stroking his length slowly. He wanted it to last, but he knew that he was lost in too much pleasure. With another couple of strokes, he was arching off of the bed with a loud cry of the other’s name, come spilling over his hand and between their stomachs.

To his credit, Sehun stopped thrusting at Jongin’s climax, instead waiting for him to come down a bit before he pulled out of him so he didn’t overstimulate him. Slipping off the condom and tossing it into the trash, his fingers reached to stroke himself to his finish.

However, Jongin reached out to stop him. “Come here,” he suggested. It didn’t take much convincing for Sehun to move from between Jongin’s legs to straddling his head. “Fuck my mouth,” Jongin urged, voice already a bit raspy from his moans.

Though Sehun hesitated for only a moment, when Jongin opened his mouth in invitation he let his cock slip in, quiet curses escaping him at the warm heat. Jongin took all of Sehun, only having to readjust for a moment as his cock hit the back of his throat. He was too far gone to resist for long, only moments later pulling back to begin thrusting inside Jongin’s mouth and throat.

Soft moans left Jongin, loving the look of pleasure that crossed Sehun’s face as he fucked his mouth. Fingers brushed across Jongin’s forehead tenderly, a sharp contrast to the way he fucked Jongin’s throat. It didn’t take long before Sehun was coming with a long moan, and Jongin swallowed the come that spilled down his throat as soon as he pulled away. He reached for tissues to clean up the come that was drying on his hand and stomach, tossing it into the trash as well.

“Holy shit,” Sehun mumbled quietly as he came down from his high, moving to flop down beside Jongin instead of remaining above him. “Jongin, can I make a confession?”

Though Jongin could already feel himself getting drowsy, he arched a brow a little, turning to face Sehun. “If it’s something about the sex being bad, I’d rather not know,” he joked, a little smile coming to his expression.

Sehun let out a quiet laugh, “No, that was perfect,” he said. “I didn’t just come here because of Luhan. Remember last year? He uploaded a photo with a few different people, and you were in it. I wanted to know who you were, and he told me all about you. You were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen,” he admitted, his voice quiet and more unsure than it had been all night.

Jongin blinked for a moment, trying to absorb what Sehun just said. “Me? Why?” he let out a quiet laugh, but wrapped his arm around Sehun to pull him closer. “Are you disappointed now that you met me?”

Sehun shook his head, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “You’re even better.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, kitty boy,” Jongin teased, “I think you’re just what I needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA okay this is not beta-ed of course. It's like not very Halloween but I'm happy with it? sort of? idk I hope you liked it.
> 
> [LJ](http://kumjongin.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
